memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christopher Pike/archive
WP and Robert April Wikipedia's article on April says he was not Captain, and Gene himself asked "STTAS" be considered not canon. --trekphiler, 21/11/05 :See my reply on Robert April's talk page. -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 21:58, 21 Nov 2005 (UTC) Film XI I don't know how to properly cite it, but StarTrek.com mentions that the major role of Christopher Pike has yet to be cast for the new film. -- 21:46, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :See Star Trek. That's the only place where all information about the new movie is until its actual release. -- Sulfur 21:55, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Captain of the Enterprise for how long? This entry currently reads "After a long tour as Enterprise captain (11 years, four months and five days of which were spent with junior science officer Spock as a loyal member of his crew)". However, I do not believe this is supported in the actual wording used in "The Menagerie". Spock claims to have served under Pike for this long, but never states that it was all on the Enterprise - Spock may have served on a previous ship under Pike's command, no? -- 05:22, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Possibly, but not likely. Spock was serving under Pike in 2254 ( ) and James T. Kirk met Pike when the latter transferred command of the Enterprise around 2265 ( ). While it's possibly that Pike and Spock served together aboard Enterprise in the early 2250s then worked together on another ship then moved back to Enterprise... it's not very likely. --From Andoria with Love 05:47, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Dossier Where did the Dossier section come from?--UESPA 23:19, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :It looks to me to be some fancy naming done by the article author. The specific information in it is all citable from the three episodes he was in, though. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:44, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Film Shouldn't at the very least a reference to the fact that he's in the new movie be made.--UESPA 23:22, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :No. Per our policies. spoilers for unreleased materials do not go into the main articles. At all. As it is, there is discussion going on as to whether the Star Trek (film) article has gone way too far. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:32, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Good, now how about my question above?--UESPA 23:46, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Is it possible to get a picture of bruce greenwood as Pike on here yet or is it a spoiler? :S :::: Just like the site notice says: No. --Alan 21:45, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::::"Good, now how about my question above?" I think Cobra's reply of "No" and his giving the reasons why it can't be included covered your question nicely. Also, there's a big, red site notice at the top of your screen (or at least there should be) which Alan pointed out: no information from the movie can be added in any in-universe articles whatsoever. Not a single thing. --From Andoria with Love 21:57, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::::To answer the anon regarding a picture, no pictures from the movie or the theatrical trailer are allowed anywhere, not even in in-universe articles. Not until the movie comes out. If there's a poster or some other kind of advertisement that is a product unto itself, that could be added to a real-world POV page, but screenshots or images on an in-universe page are a no-no. --From Andoria with Love 22:01, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Cadet on the USS Kelvin - In Trek XI, alternate reality Pike says that he served a tour on the USS Kelvin as a midshipman and wrote a dissertation on the bravery of George Kirk's actions during Nero's attack. Now, of course, in the prime timeline Nero never attacked, but since nothing before the attack itself could've been affected, does it not follow that Pike Prime would've served a tour as a midshipman on the USS Kelvin -- even though he would not have written that dissertation? Regulation Bowling Alley 01:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :The movie never stated he was on board or a midshipman only that he had a dissertation on the USS Kelvin. — Morder 01:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Um, I think during the bar scene he says he served on the Kelvin... --OuroborosCobra talk 01:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I checked...he said "For my dissertation I was assigned the USS Kelvin" so, there's nothing that stated he was onboard. — Morder 01:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Is it "assigned the" or "assigned to the"? I could have sworn he mentioned more on that, too, like being saved by George Kirk, knowing him, stuff like that... --OuroborosCobra talk 01:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Nope. ::PIKE: "For my dissertation I was assigned the USS Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad; he didn't believe in no-win scenarios." ::KIRK: "Sure learned his lesson." ::PIKE: "Well it depends on how you define winning. You're here aren't you." ::KIRK: "Thanks" (for the drink) ::PIKE: "You know that instinct to leap without looking that was his nature to and in my opinion something Starfleet's lost." :The rest was about Jim Kirk and him being smart and that he should enlist. — Morder 01:50, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Now everyone can make up their own mind as to what he says. — Morder 05:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::: For my disseration I was assigned the USS Kelvin. -- That's what I used when I mentioned the line in the Kelvin article expansion I did two weeks ago. Not sure why there is so much need for interpretation: he was assigned to write a paper on the Kelvin, period. --Alan 13:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Of course, some users seem to think he was assigned "to" the USS kelvin meaning he was onboard as an officer. — Morder 18:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Roddenberry obsession *''Gene Roddenberry was apparently fascinated by the Mojave Desert. In addition to establishing that Pike was from a new city built there, Roddenberry's first script for Have Gun - Will Travel in 1957 was called "The Great Mojave Chase" (an episode which featured Lawrence Dobkin).'' I've removed this. "Have Gun - Will Travel" doesn't exactly have much to do with Star Trek, and setting a Western in one of the major deserts of the American West is not exactly all that big a deal. To call this an "obsession" based on two examples from a long career is a stretch, to say the least. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Was "Captain" Pike really a captain? It has long been assumed that the single stripe system was used to represent all commissioned officers, rather than a formal rank system established in the series. I believe this was based on something Roddenberry said. However, the fact is Kirk wore two stripes under a virtually identical rank system. Without knowing the background, from a strictly canon perspective, isn't it possible that Chris Pike was in fact a commander by rank and in charge of his own ship as the "Captain"? He had only been in command for less than 4 years by 2254. He was awfully young and we know Kirk is the youngest to make Captain in Starfleet at 31. Could he have been given command without a promotion to Captain? It is not without precedent in modern military, however, not so sure about Constitution class equivalents.--Dogg 20:59, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :That's a real can of worms since some very early script notes from "The Cage" talk about the ranks being titles only and everybody onboard was an astronaut first. There was also some early talk in 1966 about Starfleet using Army ranks with the the order being Lieutenant, Captain, Commander. But...the good news is...none of that is canon. Per canon, Captain Pike was...a Captain. -FC 03:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Original research on personality The following strikes me as original research. It also has no attributed citations aside from "some non-canonical sources." --From Andoria with Love 07:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Because Jeffrey Hunter had acted out the role of Christopher Pike largely as an intense, emotionally restrained man, some non-canonical sources have accused Pike of being an anti-sexual prude whose harsh reports about the Orion females were colored by bias allegedly stemming from his supposed aversion to 'ANY' non-professional inter-personal relationships at all, least of all of a romantic or sexual type. Certainly his disdain, bordering on coldness, towards his Number One and Colt seemed to support that allegation; however, John Hoyt, as Dr. Phil Boyce, remarked of Pike--and to Pike's face at that, "You treat everyone like a Human being except yourself!" This has raised the question of whether Pike was attempting to keep himself idealized and incorruptible at the unfortunate expense of never actually allowing himself to be truly human. Since none of these assessments have true canonical support, the question remains under dispute. Age Issue Perhaps I heard this wrong or I have misunderstood, but something that occurred to me the other night at about 5 in the morning. Now, in the new movie, Captain Pike is on the order of 20 years older than Kirk (In real life, if memory serves, Greenwood was 51 at the time of filming and Pine was 29). In The Menagerie, when Commodore Mendez is about to take Kirk, Spock and McCoy into Pike's room on Starbase 11, Mendez asks Kirk if he's ever Pike. Kirk says that he met him when he (Pike) was promoted to Fleet Captain and that he took over command of the Enterprise from Pike. Mendez says, albeit quickly, in reference to Pike, "he's about your age". Now, Nero's incursion didn't take place until 2233, which means that Kirk's birth and subsequent age are completely unrelated to the new timeline. In 2258, when the movie takes place, Kirk would be the same age whether Nero had gone back in time or not. Assuming Pike is the same age as Greenwood, he would have been born in 2207, long before Nero's incursion, which means his age is also not related to the alternate timeline-creating incursion. Was this explained somewhere or is this just a non-issue that I've blown out of proportion? JerryJoe216 12:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Did Pike Leave the Enterprise When He Became "Fleet Captain" "After a long tour as captain of the Enterprise (11 years, four months and five days of which were spent with junior science officer Spock as a loyal member of his crew), Pike was promoted to fleet captain in the mid-2260s at which point James T. Kirk took command." We know that Kirk met Pike when Pike was promoted to Fleet Captain, and we know that Kirk succeeded Pike as captain of thre Enterprise. But are those two events really the same occasion? Could Pike have been promoted to Fleet Captain (an evernt for which a young Kirk would have been present) and then Pike continued to command his "fleet" (whatever a "fleet" is) from the flagship of the Federation for quite a number of years. Kirk could have then ultimately assumed command of the Enterprise some years later, perhaps, say, while the ship was drydocked for upgrades, without ever actually crossing paths with Pike at this "change of command" event. We might have made an assumption here.--GSchnitzer 00:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Removed note I've removed the following note: *Pike wearing one rank stripe as captain, while James T. Kirk wore two on the same style of uniform, gives rise to the theory that, during "The Cage", Pike was actually a commander (or even a lieutenant) in rank, and was addressed as captain by way of his position on the ship rather than his actual rank. However, most texts and background information simply refer to Pike as a Starfleet captain with this also assumed as his actual rank. As well as being long-uncited, this information involves a lot of speculation. --Defiant (talk) 00:41, January 6, 2016 (UTC)